familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Saint-Alexis, Quebec
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes= | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Lanaudière | subdivision_type3 = RCM | subdivision_name3 = Montcalm | established_title = Settled | established_date = | established_title1 = Constituted | established_date1 = July 1, 1855 | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Robert Perreault | leader_title1 = Federal riding | leader_name1 = Montcalm | leader_title2 = Prov. riding | leader_name2 = Rousseau | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 43.10 | area_land_km2 = 43.32 | area_water_km2 = | area_note = There is an apparent contradiction between two authoritative sources | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = Statistics Canada 2011 Census- Saint-Alexis census profileStatistics Canada 2011 Census - Saint-Alexis census profile | population_total = 1267 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = | population_blank1_title= | population_blank1 = | population_blank2_title= | population_blank2 = | timezone = EST | utc_offset = −5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = −4 | postal_code_type = Postal code(s) | postal_code = J0K 1T0 | area_code = 450 and 579 | blank_name =HighwaysOfficial Transport Quebec Road Map | blank_info = | website = | footnotes = }} Saint-Alexis is a municipality located in Quebec's Lanaudière region, part of the Montcalm Regional County Municipality. It was formed by the amalgamation on December 19, 2012 of the former village municipality and the former parish municipality of the same name (the former was also known as Saint-Alexis-de-Montcalm). Demographics Former parish municipality Population trend:Statistics Canada: 1996, 2001, 2006, 2011 census * Population in 2011: 790 (2006 to 2011 population change: 9.4%) * Population in 2006: 722 * Population in 2001: 757 * Population in 1996: 755 * Population in 1991: 738 Private dwellings occupied by usual residents: 306 (total dwellings: 309) Mother tongue: * English as first language: 1.4% * French as first language: 98.6% * English and French as first language: 0% * Other as first language: 0% Former village municipality Population trend:Statistics Canada: 1996, 2001, 2006, 2011 census * Population in 2011: 577 (2006 to 2011 population change: 3.8%) * Population in 2006: 556 * Population in 2001: 530 * Population in 1996: 503 * Population in 1991: 477 Private dwellings occupied by usual residents: 234 (total dwellings: 236) Mother tongue: * English as first language: 1.8% * French as first language: 96.4% * English and French as first language: 1.8% * Other as first language: % Education Commission scolaire des Samares operates francophone public schools, including: * École Notre-Dame"Notre-Dame." Commission scolaire des Samares. Retrieved on September 23, 2017. The Sir Wilfrid Laurier School Board operates anglophone public schools, including: * Joliette Elementary School in Saint-Charles-Borromée"JOLIETTE ELEMENTARY ZONE." Sir Wilfrid Laurier School Board. Retrieved on September 17, 2017. * Joliette High School in Joliette"Joliette High School Zone Sec 1-5." Sir Wilfrid Laurier School Board. Retrieved on September 5, 2017. References }} Category:Incorporated places in Lanaudière Category:Municipalities in Quebec